Ice and Iron
by It'sIzzy
Summary: Meet Thalia Ashwood. She's sassy, strong, independant and very, very, very powerful. She's not just an Original Vampire, but the other side of her is a well-guarded secret. So, what will happen when, after over one thousand years, her secret comes out?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Thalia Ashwood. I'm one thousand and seventeen, give or take a few years. I never wanted the life I have, but I've learned to accept it. I've learned to accept the fact that I'm a bloodthirsty vampire and I use it to my advantage.

I stood in front of my mirror, glaring at my reflection. My supernaturally purple eyes shone with anger as I brushed my black hair out of my eyes. My hair just wasn't staying in place and it looked funny when it covered my eye because my skin was almost the colour of snow.

I gave up on my hair and walked out of my bathroom, which was connected to my room. Killer, my boyfriend, was sitting on my bed in just his underwear. I don't know why he wasn't dressed. I mean, I hadn't torn his clothes when I removed them. Killer, of course, was not his real name. His real name was Mike.

I heard someone unlock the front door, meaning Klaus was home. I had managed to keep Killer a secret from him, knowing Killer would have to go if Klaus found out.

"Quick, put your clothes on!" I commanded, quietly.

Killer got dressed and went to say something, but I signalled for him to stay quiet. I took Killer's hand and led him down the stairs. I walked silently so Klaus wouldn't suspect anything. My room was on the third floor, so we had to go downstairs.

"Thalia!" Klaus called. "I found the new doppelgänger! Pack your things!"

Klaus appeared in front of Killer and I, so we both stopped. Killer knew of Klaus' reputation, yet still managed to show no fear.

"Who's this?" Klaus asked, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "You two slept together, didn't you? Now you're trying to get him out alive. How cute."

Before I could intervene, Klaus stepped forward and grabbed Killer by the throat. A loud snap echoed through the house and so did the thump of Killer's dead body hitting the ground.

"I liked that one," I said, staring at Killer's dead body. "I guess Killer got killed."

Klaus laughed, then continued up the stairs. We would probably just leave the body here, seeing how no one knew I had slept with him a few times. Unfortunately, every single time I got a new friend with benefits, Klaus killed them because we were leaving.

I walked back into my room and pulled out all my suitcases. I packed all of my band tees, fandom stuff, shoes and jewellery. I then packed anything else I thought I might want or need, then pulled two suitcases down the stairs.

Klaus got out to the cars at the same time as me. Parked in the driveway was one of those trucks that took cars places and a moving truck. I owned ten cars, not including the one I normally drove. Klaus owned two, including the one he drove.

"So, where's the new doppelgänger?" I asked, casually.

"You'll see," Klaus told me, grinning. "Our cars and furniture will be in storage until we find a nice house."

"You want me to what?!" I asked, standing in the hotel room Klaus had payed for.

"I want you to enrol in the high school," Klaus repeated. "You can get close to the doppelgänger and her friends, then turn against them."

"You're forgetting what happened last time I came to Mystic Falls, aren't you?" I asked, annoyed. "I found Katherine, then I thought she burned with a bunch of vampires who were, in fact, buried under the old church."

"Well, your first day starts in an hour, so get ready," Klaus told me, smirking.

I looked at Klaus, but knew better than to argue. He did have a good plan, to be honest. I wouldn't agree to help Klaus if I wasn't getting something in return, although no one except for myself knew what I was getting.

You see, before I was a vampire, I had demon blood in my veins. A few weeks before I became a vampire, someone attacked me and I killed them. That meant my demon side was unlocked, so I had powers that the strongest of dark witches may not even have.

When I turned, my powers were heightened, but they were then taken away from me. Klaus would kill the doppelgänger, so I would take some of her blood, then some of his, then a normal vampires' blood. I needed to mix those bloods together, then get a powerful witch to say a spell, then I was powerful again. Simple really.

I walked into the bathroom, showered, dried my hair and styled it. I decided to straighten my hair so you could see the red tips. I applied some eyeliner, then got changed into my Suicide Silence tank top, a pair of black jeans, a leather jacket and a pair of black boots.

I walked out of the bathroom and Klaus was waiting. I did a spin, and he laughed. I glared at him and he laughed even more.

"Your shirt won't be found appropriate," Klaus stated. "Wear the Pierce The Veil shirt."

I sighed, then stalked back into the bathroom. I changed into my Pierce The Veil tank top, which just said Pierce The Veil on it, in the writing the band usually used.

"Is this better?" I asked, annoyed.

"Much," Klaus replied. "I'm taking you to school, but I'm taking your car. Showing up in a Maserati with your hot, mysterious, older friend will make people interested in you. In fact, they'll think I'm your boyfriend."

I held up my keys and dangled them. I then laughed and used my heightened speed to get into my car and start it before Klaus could catch up. I put the key in the ignition, revved my engine, then took off. I checked my mirror and saw Klaus standing there, annoyed.

In under ten minutes I was casually driving through the school car park, just as the bell rang to tell everyone to go to their next class. Almost everyone stopped to stare at my Maserati and those who didn't stopped to look at me as I got out.

I took off my sunglasses and smirked. I walked past everyone, then found my way to the office. I was going to have to compel myself into the school, which wouldn't be too hard. "Hello," I greeted, already compelling the woman at the front desk. "Hello," she said back.

"What can I do for you?"

"My name is Thalia Ashwood," I compelled. "You are going to enrol me into the school and put me in all the same classes as Stefan Salvatore. If anyone asks, I transferred from a school in Chicago and I am seventeen."

The lady nodded, gave me my schedule and my locker number, then I left. I went to my locker, put my books in, then got the stuff I needed for the next period, which just so happened to be history, my area of expertise.

I walked into class right after Alaric Saltzman, our teacher. He looked at me, raised an eyebrow and decided to stop me before I could take a seat. Right at that moment, Stefan Salvatore walked in with the new doppelgänger. Stefan shot me a glare, but kept going.

"Who are you?" Mister Saltzman asked me, quietly.

"Thalia Ashwood," I told him, so only he could hear. "I'm new to town, and I think I might be of some interest to a vampire hunter."

"Take a seat," Alaric instructed.

I took the last seat at the back of the classroom and sat there as Alaric went on and on about the 1900s, which I had lived through.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell rang meaning we could go to lunch. I went to my locker, got out an apple, then shut it and went outside.

Most people think that vampires burn to ashes when they're out in the sun, and that's right, unless they have a daylight ring. The daylight ring's don't have to be rings. They could be anything wearable that had an enchanted lapis lazuli stone.

"Thalia!" Stefan called.

I stopped, turned around and took the first bite of my apple. Stefan approached me with his friends and the new doppelgänger. I only knew Stefan, and that was because we had met in 1864 when I had posed as Katherine's cousin, come to find her.

Stefan, a blonde girl, a girl with dark hair and skin and the doppelgänger all came over. I stood there and smiled, then took another bite of my apple.

"Stefan, it's been a while," I stated, pretending to be cheery. "One hundred and fifty years, to be exact. How are you?"

"Fine," Stefan replied. "I thought you were human. Did someone turn you?"

"I was a vampire then and a vampire for many, many years before that," I told him. "I heard you had an Original vampire problem, and I have somewhat of a solution. Now, may I ask, what are your friend's names?"

"Caroline, Bonnie and Elena," The blonde stated. "I'm Caroline, of course."

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

Caroline, the blonde, had blue eyes, tan skin and was very pretty. She seemed nice, kind and quite confident.

Bonnie, who was a witch, was of African American descent, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty as well, and seemed kind, but possibly ruthless.

Elena, the doppelgänger, looked just like the rest of them. She had brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. I could tell from looking at her that she cared for her friends and family, not unlike Katerina or Katherine, as she preferred to be called.

"Will you be an issue?" Bonnie asked me, trying to use one of her witchy mind tricks.

"Your mind tricks don't work," I told her. "Let's just say, I was never fully human, but I wasn't a witch or a wolf."

"Do you want to sit with us?" Caroline asked me.

"Well, I don't know anyone else, so sure," I agreed.

I was led over to a metal table that was painted a horrid shade of green, where everyone sat down. I sat next to Caroline, who was next to Bonnie. Stefan and Elena sat across from us, and I was glad I wasn't stuck next to them because they were all lovey-dovey.

I finished off my apple and saw a bin near-by. I threw what was left of the apple, and it landed straight into the bin. I laughed a little, amused by my tricks, then noticed everyone was looking at me.

"You mentioned knowing something about the Originals," Stefan stated, questioningly. "What is it that you know."

"Stefan Salvatore, always so quick to the point," I said, casually. "I don't know any of you well enough to trust you, so I'm not going to tell you anything. One of you could be a spy for all I know. Klaus loves compelling people."

"Well then, are you willing to come to a dance tonight?" Elena asked me. "It's to do with the 1960s, so you dress up from that era."

"I've noticed, seeing how you've gone to the new girl, who you don't know and shouldn't trust straight up," I stated, casually. "Anyway, I'd be delighted to go to the Decade Dance thing."

I was sitting on the couch in the hotel room, waiting for Klaus to return with my early dinner. By dinner, I meant someone to feed off. I assumed Elena, Bonnie and Caroline wouldn't approve of me feeding off some random person.

Klaus walked in with two girls. One was a blonde, so I assumed she was his snack. The other had sweet smelling blood, meaning Klaus was feeling nice and decided to pick a tasty person.

The girl walked over and I started to feed off her. Klaus and I had a silent understanding that we were unable to kill until he wanted to be known, and who wouldn't blame the new vampire in town for more deaths. I pulled back, compelled the girl to forget everything and leave, then waited for Klaus to finish. Klaus liked to chat to the person he was going to feed off if he had no plan to kill them.

"So, what information do you have?" Klaus asked, as the girl left.

"The new doppelgänger is called Elena Gilbert and is under the protection of some lovely people," I told Klaus. "They don't trust me and I don't trust them, so I'm going to act like I do to get some accurate information. The thing is, I need to give them information to get information. They're going to want my info to be accurate, so what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you would normally have better information and would do your own thing," Klaus stated, staring at me, suspiciously. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"This is your little mission, not mine. I'd rather not have you go through my things while I'm out to find my dagger so you can stab me in the heart with it."

"Fair enough. Tell them whatever you want, but nothing that could stop me."

"Well, I best be getting ready tonight," I stated. "I've got a dance to attend. It's based around the sixties. Wish me luck."

"Oh, I know," Klaus told me. "Because you weren't paying attention in history, you didn't notice I body jumped into Alaric's body. I'm doing the same again soon. Also, we'll be staying in Alaric Saltzman's apartment for a while and Katerina is there."

"How long have you known about the doppelgänger for?" I asked, suspiciously.

"A while," Klaus responded, casually. "Now, I'm going to body jump so you better get ready to take yourself to the dance. Shame you won't have a partner, because I can't be seen."

I glared at Klaus, then walked into the bathroom. I got changed into a horrid dress that was mainly white in the middle, then black at the sides. It flared out at the waist a tiny bit and made me want to cringe. I wore the normal hairstyle from that time, which looked wierd with my red tips.

I applied the right amount of make-up for that time, then put on a pair of ghastly heels. I couldn't even describe my look as ridiculous. Let's just say, when it came to fashion, the 60s were not my decade. I did, however, like the fact that many people started to fight for equalization, which was my favorite part of the entire decade.

I left the bathroom and discovered that Klaus had already left. I gathered my stuff, then left the hotel room altogether. I got in my car and headed to the dance.

I parked my car and got out. I glared at nothing in particular as everyone watched me walk into the dance. I easily found Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy, who was Elena's little brother. He was cute and seemed nice.

"Thalia!" Elena called.

I watched as Damon looked up and saw me. I had last seen him in the 1970s when we hung out in underground clubs because we had both taken to the Punk Rock scene. Those were good times and we left on good terms, surprisingly. Damon, unlike Stefan had, knew I was a vampire.

"Thalia Ashwood, it has been a while," Damon stated. "You look ridiculous, you know."

I playfully punched Damon in the arm and we both laughed. I then noticed that we were getting some questioning looks and laughed even harder.

"How do you two know each other?" Stefan asked, calmly. "I mean, how did you two actually become friends?"

"We met again in the 70s," I told Stefan. "It was a much better decade and I actually looked nice then. We were both in the Punk Rock scene, no surprise."

"So, do you have a date?" Elena asked me, changing the subject.

"Nope," I said, casually. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ignore the whole date subject. Let's just say, I know Klaus and he killed my last friend-with-benefits."

"That's horrible!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Worse things are happening in the world," I told her, hiding my anger at what she thought was horrible. "After over forty years, there's still no real equality, wars are happening and innocent people are dying because people can't accept each other. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get a breath of fresh air."

I walked outside and stood in the cool air. The fact that not everyone was equal yet really got on my nerves. If only I could compel the whole world to accept one another.

"Thalia!" I heard Stefan call. "Klaus is here and he's got Elena and Bonnie!"

Stefan ran off so I followed him. I managed to get far ahead of Stefan and arrived at the doors of the cafeteria at the same time as Damon, Stefan and Elena. I looked into the cafeteria and saw Bonnie trying to fight Klaus. Her nose was bleeding a lot and she shut the doors so we couldn't open them.

This witch really wanted to die, and Klaus just sat there.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena screamed.

Bonnie continued to fight Klaus while all Elena did was scream. Stefan tried to open the doors, clearly not realizing that he couldn't because Bonnie had used a spell to keep them shut. Bonnie turned to look at Elena, with a smile, then she fell to the floor.

The doors flung open and Elena and Stefan ran over to Bonnie's supposedly dead body. They also allowed Klaus to leave, and he didn't take Elena so he didn't want her yet. Because I was part demon, I could sense that Bonnie still had magic and life running through her, although she had cast a spell to seem dead to everyone without my abilities.

"NO!" Elena cried. "Oh! Bonnie! Bonni, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey!" Elena then took Bonnie in her arms. "Stefan, she's not breathing! Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please. Just give her blood, do something, please!"

"It's too late," I told Elena, figuring that Bonnie wanted Klaus to think she was dead, so I played along. "She's gone."

"NO!" Elena cried harder. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Stefan, get Elena out of here," Damon commanded. "I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena asked, angrily crying now.

"The sheriff can't know about this," Damon stated. "Last thing we need is another mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie!" Elena practically screamed.

I tuned out after that because this was turning into a soap opera and it was a bad one. I had spent a few years in Australia until I came back here, a year ago, and they had this soap opera called Neighbours. So much stuff happened that I sort of just sat there, on my laptop, watching all of the episodes and then crying when a character died.

"Thalia, we need your information on Klaus," Stefan told me, holding Elena close to him. "He just killed Bonnie! We understand that he may find you and try to kill you, but we'll do our best to help you. Just, please, we need help."

"Fine," I agreed, acting reluctant. "First thing tomorrow morning, expect a visit from me."

I stood in Alaric's apartment, laughing at Katherine. She was so helpless and weak and she was tied up and compelled so she couldn't leave. It was certainly the highlight of my night.

Klaus entered the room, still in Alaric's body, and sat on the uncomfortable couch. I laughed as he squirmed to find a comfortable position.

"I think we should go out for a walk," I told Klaus, my eyes flicking over to Katherine, then back to him.

Klaus sighed and got up, then walked out. I followed him and we stood in the parking lot, where I was certain Katherine couldn't hear me. I wasn't taking any chances with that sketchy, sneaky, rude doppelgänger.

"They want my help," I told Klaus. "You need to compel Katherine to tell them nothing. I didn't expect to get them to want my help so easily, but the witch death was a nice touch."

"I'm changing back to my normal body tommorrow," Klaus informed me, as we started to walk back inside. "I can finally get rid of the ridiculous hair."

I laughed as we stepped inside. I felt tired, so I took the bed. There was no way in hell that I would even consider sleeping on that stupid couch.

"Thalia, I'm Alaric so I get his bed," Klaus told me. "You can sleep on the floor or the couch."

"Oh, it's such a hard decision," I muttered, sarcastically. "I could sleep on the wood or tiled floor or on what looks like the most uncomfortable couch in history. I choose neither. In fact, when Alaric gets his body back, I'm going to buy him a new couch."

"Well, either we share the bed or you choose not to sleep," Klaus told me. "I'd prefer not to share, but I know you'd keep me up if you were forced off the bed, so it's your decision."

I sighed, then slid over. Klaus got into bed beside me and we turned our backs to each other. For once in my life, sleep came easy...


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in front of the mirror, making sure I looked decent. I was wearing red skinny jeans and a Bring Me The Horizon shirt that said 'when you die the only kingdom you'll see is three foot and six feet deep' and the writing was in a coffin. I matched that with a pair of red stud earrings and black combat boots. I was going to see Stefan and Damon today because they wanted information on Klaus, and if I was right, they wanted to know about me. Damon trusted me a little, but not completely and Stefan was too in love with Elena to care about where he put his trust. I walked out of Alaric's apartment and down to my car. I got into my new maserati, which had arrived, and sped off towards the Boarding House. I arrived within fifteen minutes, which was a perk of living in a small town. Another perk was that the police didn't really care and everyone knew everyone. "I said back off!" Stefan hissed, as I walked into the parlour. "Well, if you two are going to have a hissy fit and try to attack each other, now would be the time," I told them, boredly. "Or did you actually want something from me." "Elena took the dagger out of Elijah and now they've run off together," Damon informed me. "If you want to help, then help us find her." "Ah, yes, but stupid Elena doesn't want your help," I pointed out. "You see, Elijah may be noble, but he can also be very violent and probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her or you two." you"What about you?" Stefan asked, suspiciously. "Pour yourselves a drink, boys," I instructed. "Then sit down, shut up and listen to me talk." Stefan and Damon sat down and I sat across from them. I made myself comfortable, then turned off my phone. "What do you want to know?" I asked, carelessly. "I want to know how you know the Originals so well," Damon told me, crossing his arms. "You didn't bring them up last time I saw you." "Well, I think that's kind of personal, don't you?" I asked, just to annoy them. "Of course, I could call Elijah and see if he wants me to tell you." "Go ahead," Stefan agreed. I stood up, got out of my phone and stood in front of the window that looked out onto the lovely garden. I found Elijah's number and called him. He didn't pick up until the very last ring. "Hello Thalia," Elijah greeted, seemingly annoyed. "I take it the Salvatore brothers know I'm with Elena, but that's not why you called. What do you want?" "You're always such a gentleman," I stated, boredly. "Does it ever get tiring. I mean, you're all kind and posh when you could've just said to me 'Thalia, what the bloody hell do you want this time?'. Wouldn't that be easier?" "Get to the point." "Well, I'm here with the lovely Salvatore brothers and we're having a bit of a chat about the Original family. Now, I didn't want to over-step my boundaries and tell them everything, so it's up to you." "I thought you were working with Klaus, so why would you call me? You know I wouldn't mind." "Long story short, I want something from Klaus and he's taking too long so I'm getting it for myself and going rogue. Well, sort of rogue. You know I like to get to the top and stay there and I've been second for too long for my liking. You could say I'm... taking back my crown." Elijah sighed, then hung up. I put my phone away and rejoined Damon. Stefan had been on the phone as well, then had disappeared. Damon and I sat back down, but this time Damon was kind enough to hand me a glass of bourbon. I took a drink from my glass, then set it down beside me. "Well, does Stefan have to be here for this?" I asked, anxious to get on with it. "No, I can tell him," Damon said. "Okay, well, the Original family and my family go way back. Like, way, way, way, way, way, way, way back," I stated. "Our parents were best friends. That's how far back. When I was about two my parents and all of my siblings died, so I went to live with the Originals. Then, about fifteen years later, stuff happens and we become vampires." "So, why don't you brag about it or act like Elijah or threaten people like Klaus?" Damon asked, slightly narrowing his eyes. "Because that's not my way. If you had've listened to me on the phone then you would've heard that I like to be on top, which is true, but I'm not overly nice and act really posh and loyal, but threatening and killing people is my back-up method. You see, having enemies and debts is stupid. I help people and they help me." "Why are you helping us then?" "Because I need something from you and your friends, but I can't get it through killing people. In fact, I have quite good ideas sometimes, and you'll have to wait to see how it plays out. Everyone will have to." I was really going to back-up Klaus, but I didn't need the Salvatores knowing I was against them instead of with them. I liked it when people trusted me. I also had a way of ensuring that they wouldn't know I was betraying them. "I don't trust you," Damon stated. "You're an Original and you aren't helping Klaus or Elijah and I can't see what you could possibly get out of helping us. What do you really want?" "Allies," I admitted. It was true. I needed allies to get somewhere in Mystic Falls. I was pretending I was only seventeen, but unbeknownst to everyone but myself, the Salvatore brothers were my incredibly distant nephews. I could get a spot on the founders council because someone who lived in Mystic falls had the same last name as me. If only everyone knew what I was capable of. Most people thought I was the quiet, kind Original, but in all reality I was willing to do whatever I could to get on top, and I had been on top for years. Klaus didn't realize it, but I could put thoughts into his head by saying a few words. "Anything else? I mean, people would be lining up to help an Original." "Yeah, they'd want to help, but they'd betray me if Klaus or Elijah came along. I'm not very well known. In fact, no one truly fears me, I don't think." "Oh, I wouldn't say that," Damon had a look of sheer amusement on his face. "I've heard of the mighty Thalia Ashwood. You know, I think that you're probably the most feared out of all the Originals. I met a vampire once who had tried to cross you once. Apparently you killed all of his family and then his friends and made him watch, but left him alive. I've heard you're cold and cruel, but pretty and that you absolutely love to double cross people. You see, my brother never made very many friends, but I did. I know more than he does and I know better than to trust you." I smiled and finished of my bourbon. I set my glass down next to myself and then laughed. I laughed for about a minute before stopping and looking up at Damon. "You're very smart, Damon," I told him, allowing him to hear my English accent. "You see, I don't need Elena dead, but for me it makes no difference whether she's dead or not. I just want some of her blood and some of Klaus'. I'm still undecided on the matter of who I'm helping." My phone started ringing, so I got up and walked out of the room. I knew it was Klaus who was calling. "Thalia, are you aware that Elijah is helping the doppelgänger and her friends?" Klaus asked, sounding worried. "I found out today because that's when the dagger came out of his heart," I replied. "Listen, now isn't the best time." "Well, when will the best time be?!" Klaus asked, extremely annoyed. "Just get here as soon as you can." "No. I want to ensure my friendship with Damon Salvatore." I hung up and violently put my phone back into my pocket. I stormed back into the room where Damon was and he looked at me, then took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," I told him. "If you need anything, you'll find my number in both yours and Stefan's phones. I would of preferred to of stayed and chatted, but I really can't." "If Klaus is such a dick to you, why do you still help him?" Damon asked, revealing that he had been listening to my phone call. "He's the only person I've got, and although that's his fault, I don't want to be alone and I don't trust that he won't put a dagger in my heart too. After one thousand years with Klaus, I know him well enough that he can't really be trusted." "Stay here and help us, but say that you're still on his side and that it's to gain our trust. We could use all the help we can get." "No," I said, turning away. "He'll put a dagger in my heart and he'll never take it out. If he does, he'll never trust me again." I walked out of the house and got in my car, then sped off towards Alaric's apartment. I pulled up in the parking lot and walked into the apartment. Klaus wasn't here, but Katherine was, and she had a bottle of bourbon. I heard someone heading towards the apartment and so did Katherine. The person or persons knocked on the door. Katherine went to get it, but couldn't even touch the doorknob. Someone opened it from the outside. Damon and Andie Starr, the news reporter, were standing at the door. Andie walked in, but Damon couldn't. He glared at me and I just sat on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked, smirking. "We are here to rescue Katherine," Andie told me, trying to seem defiant. "No, sweetie," Damon said. "We are here to see if Katherine deserves to be rescued." "Right," I muttered, then spoke louder. "And don't you think you should've come back later?" "I figured you still might be kicking," Damon told Katherine, ignoring me. "Alaric-Klaus was blending in too easily and I figured he probably had some coaching." Damon held up a vial of vervain. "Is that what I think it is?" Katherine asked, surprised. "Vervain," Damon confirmed. "Your salvation." "Well, I'm bored," I decided, standing up. "I won't tell Klaus a thing, as long as you don't bring this up ever again." I got up and walked out, pushing past Damon and Andie. *** I was sitting in the Mystic Grill, which was the hangout place for the teenagers of Mystic Falls. I was sitting in a booth up the back with a glass of lemonade and I was checking my instagram. "Thalia!" Caroline called, walking over with a police officer. "Hi Caroline," I greeted, smiling politely. "Please, take a seat." "Thalia, this is my mum Sheriff Liz Forbes," Caroline introduced. "Mum, this is Thalia Ashwood." "Pleasure to meet you, Sheriff," I said, shaking her hand. "You too, Thalia," Sheriff Forbes said, politely. "Well, I'm going to go get a drink," Caroline told us, standing up and walking off. I sat there for a few seconds, thinking about how I was going to bring up the council. I then realized that I didn't care how I brought it up, I was going to bring it up anyway. "So, Thalia, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Sheriff Forbes asked me, making conversation. "My mum's best friend, Richard Lockwood, actually," I told her. "My mother is dead, but I finally got a letter telling me about Richard's death and that he had lived in Mystic Falls. I decided that I would come and visit, but I've not gotten around to speaking to the new Mayor or her son yet. I've heard that the Mayor has been in meetings and I couldn't help but assume that they were the secret council I was told about when I was little and read about in my mum's diary." "You know about the council then," Sheriff Forbes sighed. "I suppose you want some information or something." "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about vampires," I told her. "I have a proposal for the council, so if you could get them all together, that would be lovely. I'm positive that what I have to say will benefit everyone." "Meet at the Lockwood Mansion in an hour," Sheriff Forbes told me, just before Caroline returned. "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you Sheriff, but I really must be going." *** I was sitting at the table in the dining room of the new Lockwood Mansion. A few police officers, the Mayor, the Sheriff and a few other people were here. "Everyone, meet Thalia Ashwood," Mayor Lockwood announced. "She supposedly has a benefitial proposal for us." I stood up and smiled. Everyone turned to look at me, meaning they were interested in what I had to say. It must've been rare for someone to randomly show up and present a plan. "So, you guys are focused on killing vampires, but right now there's a new type of vampire in town," I told them. "We're the Originals and we can't be killed by anything you have and we're the first vampires ever created. I'm suggesting a peace treaty between my family and your council. Any vampires that are causing issues will be handled by us, and in return, you let us live in peace." "What makes you think you can just walk in here and try to take over?" An officer asked, aiming his gun at my heart. "I don't plan to take over," I stated, holding back my annoyance. "I just want to live in peace. Like I said, I am one of the first ever vampires. People fear me for a reason. I will keep this town safe from vampires who plan to kill everyone, and in return you leave all the other vampires alone." "How do we know you won't go back on your word?" Mayor Lockwood asked me, clearly afraid to some degree. "How do we know you aren't lying?" "Shoot me," I instructed. "I'll stand here while someone shoots me in the heart with a wooden bullet and that will be our agreement. Go on." I heard a gun go off and watched as a wooden bullet spiralled towards my heart. I felt the bullet pierce my chest and I fell back as it hit my heart. There was nothing but darkness for what seemed like seconds. I then heard voices and then I saw faces and furniture and everything else in the room. I pushed myself up, off the ground, and shoved my hand in my chest. I slowly and gently removed the bullet from my heart. I finally got the bullet out and grunted a little as I removed my hand from my chest. "There you go," I said, holding up the bullet. "I can't be killed by wooden bullets or stakes to the heart. Now, do I have my peace treaty?" I saw an empty fruit bowl on the table, took the bottle of water, then poured it in. I washed the blood of my hands, then I washed the bullet, which somehow managed to avoid splintering. "How do we know we can trust you?" Sheriff Forbes asked, "Well, I did just allow you to shoot me in the heart and I haven't killed anyone for it," I pointed out. "I mean, it's not a normal trust building activity, but still. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to go home but I really need to know that you won't continue to shoot me or any of my family. We won't be here long and as soon as we leave, you can go back to doing whatever it is you people do here." "Fine," Mayor Lockwood agreed. "But if you kill someone then I will make sure you are killed somehow." "I'll make sure that anyone who dies is killed outside of town so you don't have to deal with it," I agreed. "I'm glad we could come to an understanding. You know, I'm not sure if this still happens, but about one hundred years ago, in New Orleans, my family had a similar agreement with the people who ruled the town." I smiled, then walked out of the house altogether. *** I had spent the rest of my day at the Mystic Grill making friends with the teenagers there. I had met Matt Donovan, who was one of Elena's friends, and he had been the nicest out of everyone. He was about six foot tall and looked like one of those all-American guys. He played football, had dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was certainly gorgeous and managed to keep my interest. Matt and I were now taking a walk in the town square, which was where the white oak tree and all the huts in my old village used to stand. It wasn't as beautiful as it used to be, which was upsetting. I had noticed that modern society was taking away the beauty of the wilderness to build more cities, which meant that more people had homes, but the woods had always been beautiful. "So, Thalia, what's your last name?" Matt asked, then laughed. "It's an odd question, but everyone will want to know." "Ashwood," I told him. "I guess this is another one of those small towns with woods surrounding them and people mysteriously die and disappear. I've lived in a few towns like these and I love the mystery. It always keeps you guessing, don't you think?" "It's scary sometimes," Matt told me. "My sister died here. So did about twenty-five people, in a fire that just randomly started. There's also reports of wild animals draining people's blood." "Tell me Matt, do you have a girlfriend?" "Yeah, Caroline Forbes." Damn. Matt was cute and I was cute and we would make sense, but he had a girlfriend so I would back off. "Well, it's been lovely chatting to you, but I really best be going. The sun's setting, you know. I have to go catch up with an old friend soon." "Bye Thalia." I turned and walked away from Matt and towards my car. I got to my car as someone approached me. I sighed and waited to be asked if I was new or not. "Nice car," someone male said. "I'd kill to have a maserati Ghibli 2014 version. It's beautiful." I turned and saw a boy around nineteen. He had messy brown-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was tall and handsome, with a slightly strong jawline and he was very pale. He was wearing one of those cute button-up shirts that guys wore and a pair of black jeans. He was handsome. "Thank you," I said, politely. "You wouldn't be planning murder for my car, would you?" The guy laughed with me, understanding my joke. I accidentally dropped my keys, but they stopped mid-air. They levitated into his hand quickly, but not quick enough for me to miss him use his magic. He handed me my keys and I took them, then straightened my back and looked him in his gorgeous deep blue eyes. He was definitely a warlock and he must've had suspicions about me. "You have magic," I stated, unlocking my car, then smirking. "Please, join me for a ride." "Thanks, but I don't think getting in a car with you is a good idea," he denied. "Tell me, what's your name? It's only fair, seeing how you know I have magic. It'll be my leverage." "Thalia Ashwood," I told him. "What's the hot, mysterious warlock's name?" "Sebastian. Well, I must be going. Klaus Mikaelson, the Original, has called for my service and I don't have a car." "We're going to the same place. Get in." Sebastian got in the car and so did I. I sped off as soon as I turned the car on. I didn't like waiting. The drive was in uncomfortable silence, so I was glad it was short. I pulled up in the parking lot as more witches and warlocks appeared with Klaus' actual body. I led the warlocks and witch up to the apartment, where Klaus was waiting, impatiently. I then waited outside because I wasn't a fan of the body jumping ritual. "That's more like it," I heard Klaus say. I walked back into the room and found Klaus in his actual body. He was wearing his signature smirk that had, once upon a time, taken my breath away. He seemed happy to be himself, not Alaric. "Thalia!" Klaus exclaimed. "Want to go out for a drink? I'm afraid the warlocks and witch will have to go, but we can still have some fun. I need to kill some time." "Well, Klaus, I am not a way to kill some time," I told him. "Also, I would appreciate it if Sebastian could stay. He seems to be good company." "Well, you heard her," Klaus confirmed. "Sebastian stays and the rest go." Maddox and Greta left. Sebastian shot me a glare as I handed him a glass of scotch. Klaus, Sebastian and I all sat in the tiny living room with a drink. "So, Sebastian, did I kill your coven?" Klaus asked, tactlessly. "I recall the name from about six years ago when I killed a coven of witches in Los Angeles." "Yeah, you killed everyone I loved, actually," Sebastian told him, bitterly. "I was eight and all alone in the world. I nearly died, but I raised myself on the streets because of people's pity and in the woods, where I got most my food." "Oooh, tragic story," Klaus stated. "Thalia loves those. She likes to make the boys with tragic stories feel better about themselves." "Yeah well, I'm a man, not a boy," Sebastian told Klaus. "I have no interest in sleeping with an Original. Thalia, you're pretty, but your kind killed my coven." "Your loss," I told him, looking over at Klaus, deciding to take the distraction. "Our little distractions are always fun. Follow us." I stood up and took off my jacket and shoes as well as socks. I walked into Alaric's bedroom with Klaus and Sebastian, who was reluctantly following. "You sure about this, mate?" Klaus asked, double-checking. Sebastian nodded. Klaus then kissed me roughly and pushed me down onto the bed. He started to kiss my neck, which made me gasp a little. I heard Sebastian walk out of the room as Klaus started removing clothing... 


End file.
